1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical box enclosure articles and methods, and, more particularly, to a support bracket article and method for enabling the adjustable positioning of an electrical box enclosure relative to the bottom of an interior wall section framing member.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical box enclosures are mounted in walls which include framing members during wall construction in structures. Such electrical box enclosures have been mounted onto studs in the wall, but it has been a problem to adjust the location of the electrical box enclosure relative to the position of the studs. They have also been mounted on the bottom of a framing member, providing additional versatility in the location thereof, but adjustment thereof relative to the bottom of the framing member has been difficult.
Therefore, there has existed a need for an article which is able to support an electrical box enclosure during wall construction so as to enable the adjustable positioning of the electrical box enclosure in relation to the bottom of a framing member. The present invention fulfills these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides adjustable positioning and supporting of an electrical box enclosure in relation to the bottom of an interior wall section framing member.
The article enables an electrical box enclosure to be supported and adjustably positionable therein during wall construction, relative to the bottom of a framing member in an interior wall section. The article includes an adjustable positioning enabling section, for enabling the electrical box enclosure to be adjustably positionable therein. It also includes a supporting section, for supporting the adjustable positioning enabling section.
One aspect of the present invention is that the article provides adjustable portions, for enabling the article to accommodate the adjustable positioning of the electrical box enclosure in walls constructed of different types of framing studs.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the article provides portions for guiding the adjustable positioning of the electrical box enclosure.
A further aspect of the present invention is that the article includes portions for providing support for the electrical box enclosure in various types of wall systems under construction.
Other features and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which describe and illustrate, by way of example, the features of the invention.